Battles of the goods
by James dark war
Summary: this is a story about two brothers fighting agenst one how is evil the other tries to turn him back to good befor its too late this is my first fanfic so thank you if you read it please comment
1. Chapter 1

**Battle of the good**

Chapter 1

Hi my name is James this is my story about me how I had to fight against my brother how's soul was corrupted by the dark side and how he wanted to take over our father how is a god. I was born when time started a few years went by and my brother was born his name was Stephen. After a few decades of peace and harmony Stephen got jealous because I was to take bigger task in the universe any way we fought over the night sky's for over thousands of years until one faithful day I learned how to make friends, how to love and fight of enemies. This is my story

In Princess Celestias palace the grand galloping gala is was on everypony there was having a wonderful night until an alicorn came crashing through the window this alicorn was tall his body was bloody red with black strips his mane and tail was is pure white. Everypony gasp with a shock on their faces until another alicorn came in in he was a little shorter with black body and white tail and mane.

"Ha ha ha" Stephen said as he came through the window and walking towards me.

I managed to stand up but shaken until a ball of light knocked me down again and then something was picking me up and whispered in my ear.

"I will return at the end of next January" Stephen whispered into my ear with an evil laughter "oh and also I will bring my army with me" and he left jumping out of the same window.

Princess Calestia came running up to me and shouted "somepony get a doctor" and then she looked down to me with a worry look one her face.

When I had woken up I saw that I was in this white room and on a bed with bandages around me as I looked around I also saw all eight ponies in the same room with me I knew them all. When they had wakened up I asked "where was I and how long was I out for".

"Why you were out for a week and we are in Canterlot hospital Applejack said while rubbing her eyes.

"How are you feeling" Twilight asked from my left side

"I feel much better now thank you" as hopped out of bed and stretched my legs

They all looked at me and my cutie mark which was a gate with some clouds Rainbow Dash asked "what that cutie mark means"

I looked around worried until I said "I can't tell you except for your two Princesses in privet" with that they left the room leaving me and the two princess alone I stated saying that I am the son of god and I was fighting my evil brother to lock him up until he becomes good again so that explains all lot of things after I told them everything they then bowed their heads down to me at this point I always hated get bowed down at me.

After letting the others back in Applejack said "where is he going to stay for now".

"He can stay at the palace the now" a pretty princess Luna said from behind them

At that point me hart felt skipping a beat when I looked at her she was the most beautiful mare I have seen in my life "I would love to stay if its wasn't any trouble with you of course".

"we would be proud to let you stay" I saw Calestia said with a smile on her

So of we went to the palace as we arrived there I was shown around the place a was given a room which was big it had a bed and a study table plus a book shelf with some books on it there were also a balcony. We continued the tour around the palace they showed me the libery the dining room the hall and the window that I crashed through the other night after a while and I mean a while like three hours of walking up and down due to the amount of stairs they had in this place we made our way back to the dining room were a nice male was set up for us.

When I finished eating I felt tired so I thought I could go back to the room and have a nice rest I manage to find the room okay I laid down on the bed and let the sleep take me.

(Authors note)

I know its probly short but this is my first time doing a fanfic so if you see any spell mistake please tell and I will make sure it won't happen again thank you for any comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

When I had waken up with a big yawn it was hard to sleep on the bed during the first night so I used a spell to turn the bed into a nice comfy bed to sleep on its been a week now I hopped out of bed and went to find the princess. I walk through the corridor I spotted one of the servant and asked her where are the princess she pointed to the dining room.

I got to the room and there they were eating there food as I joined them I was over hearing there conversation "Luna could you go to Ponyville in my place for the Apple Harvest season part" I saw Calestia sipping something like tea I guess.

"W…well of course sister" I saw that Luna was had a look of sadness in her

"You could ask James if he wants to go with you" Calestia place a smile on her

At that point Luna's ears perked up at hearing that I saw her face looked like it was going to explode with joy and happiness she faced me "would you like to come James"

As I thought of what to say I just said "I would love to come" I then smiled at her

I arrived at the front of the palace were a carriage was waiting for me and Luna as I let her enter first then me the carriage pulled away most of the journey was silence until I thought of a good question to ask "so where do we stay for the night"

"Mmm I don't really know" she was looking out of the widow

Okay then how about Twilights house then" I tried to make a conversation but it wasn't happening so I sight and just looked out of the window.

By the time we arrived at Ponyville it was dark so I knocked on the door and Twilight answered it "hi Twilight me and Princess Luna would like to stay here for the night if that okay with you" I asked her

"Yes you can please come in" she opened the door wider to allow us two in the house of hers "I hope you don't mind the mess but I was studying late"

"Of course not" Luna walk in the room before me

We each grabbed a pillow and picked a spot to sleep for the night I laid my head down for nice rest.

The next morning I woken up and headed to Twilights kitchen to see if I could make something to eat but before I could Luna was pulling my out of the house "we have to go now "she kept pulling me.

We arrived at a farm called Sweet Apple Acers the place was getting ready still but I was mostly trying to keep my mind off of food the now but that was difficult with all the food passing by me I was snapped out of the trance by Luna pointing to two chairs on a stage we take our sets

A little filly named Applebloom kick a tree casing an apple fell out of the tree she handed it to princess Luna how had taken a bit out of it and everypony cheered I thought finally I can get something to eat so I made my way to the food table.

I got to the table were Twilight pulled my down and said "I don't know who you are but I will find out" she let me go I thought that would never happen I went back to the food

I was about to grab this muffin when all of a sudden a grey crossed eye Pegasus bumped into me "sorry about that"

"no its alright no harm done now what's your name" I asked her while eating on a muffin again

"My name is derpy hooves" I saw her went away from me.

As the sun was starting to make it way down everypony then went home my and Luna went back to the palace. By the time we arrived Luna was tired as far as I could see so I helped her to her bedroom and got her into her bed I quietly left her room closing the door behind me.

I almost got to my room until I heard a scream I know how it was and I rushed I bashed through the Lunas boor shouting "Luna what wrong" I saw her in tears and sitting up I walk up to her and tried to comfort her

Then Calestia came in "did you had the same night mare sister" I could see how worrying she is all Luna did was nodded in reply Calestia then left us two alone

I turned to face Luna "what is this night mare about" I was concerned for her seeing her upset mad me up set as well.

"it was like when I was corrupted and there I was standing on a tower and laughing evil at me defeated sister looking down at her like she was killed" she wipe the last few tears way

I helped he to go back to sleep and I stated the leave the room but was stop by Luna "no don't leave please stay here for one night" I just nodded with a smile on my face. I got in her bed I staid right at the edge of the bed making sure Luna had enough space for her I then laid my sleepy head down and let the night take me.

(Authors note)

So what do you think so far


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

As the sun with some rain was raising high in the sky Luna had woken up she was walking through the palace and asked one of the guards "where is James".

"he is out in the garden your highness" the guard bowed his head as she left him

Luna arrived at the garden and found me just standing there in the rain with my eyes closed and getting soaked through "why are you out here in the rain" I saw her under some cover keeping her dry.

"because I like the rain I think it's good for the skin to get it" I placed a smile on me.

"wait a min it's not meant to rain today" I saw how confused she was which made me smile bigger.

"it's from my home place I can't take your rain because if I do I die very slowly but if I get out of it quickly enough I can recover very quickly" I then taken the rain cloud away and let the sun shine and walk over to Luna who by now was in the palace.

So what do you say we go into the town today" I was now drying myself off.

"Okay" she lead the way to the town because I still didn't know the way yet.

We arrived at the town we saw Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash walking about I asked what they were doing here Rainbow Dash said "we here for the Wounderbolts race"

"Would you like to see the race Luna" I was looking into her most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

"Okay" we began making our way to the place where the race was being held.

We arrived in plenty of time we sat next to each other I thought off a good way to make this more enjoyable "Luna how about a bet say if mines wines you have to cook a meal for your sister and me on Saturday".

"Okay but if mines wines you have to take me and my sister out for a meal on Saturday" I saw how determent she was to win this bet.

"Okay I pick Sorien" I knew he would lose but at least I have fun with it.

"Mmm I pick Spitfire" we then watch the race starting.

The race began everypony was cheering Spitfire was way ahead out at front followed by Sorien. After four laps and onto the last one I saw the Spitfire began to get tiered just at the last turn Sorien then taken this opportunity to get in front and he managed to get a cross the finish line first.

I saw a shocked princess I chuckled a little bit "so Saturday should be fun to see and interesting the watch"

Saturday night came and well Luna kept the deal she made a lovely meal she made a veg soup for starters then a nice roast potatoes with salad and baby and steamed carrot. As I finished the meal along with Calestia and Luna I was starting to get tiered so I made my way to my room.

I was on the balcony looking at the bright night stars that was out that night heard somepony landing behind my I turned to see it was Luna "why are you still up"

"I was thinking look I need to say this I am" I was interrupted by Luna leaned into my and kissing my in the lips I was shocked but just went with it all.

When we broke the kiss Luna had read checks "I feel the same way for you James".

We said our good nights and I went to bed for the night.

(Authors Note)

So what do you think Luna in love in the next chapter there's something going to be said about the elements of harmony so enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

(Another's note)

This id the chapter were something is reviled about the elements of harmony so enjoy it.

It's been a few months now and when I heard the news about Twilights brother getting married I was happy for him. I thought was wrong when I saw Twilight running out of her brother's house. The next day I was in this hall was the rehears was going on until we all heard Twilight shouting "I am not standing next to her".

As everpony was angry I walk up to Twilight and spoken to her "listen Twilight I believe you" I then walked away from her giving her some room.

I meet up with Princess Calestia she was asking me "I believed her and if she should believe her or not" with a sad expiration.

"being a son of god with certain powers means you can tell if a pony was laying or not I believe her but it's up to you if you want to believe her or not" I walked away feeling sad and sorry for Twilight.

The next morning I was sitting down in the hall I was worried for some reason as the wedding began the doors were bashed opened to reveal Twilight then another pony how was cadence (I think that how you spell it) as the fake one revealed to be a changeling and managed to defeat Calestia I saw Twilight and her friends running out the room I followed them as well.

I saw that they were fighting with a lot of changeling I jumped in knocking three out I shouted to the girls "go I will keep them here" while punching another one out.

Twilight stopped and turned to me "thank you" and she left me I was knocking them out dead easy by either a punch or a kick I even used my fire ball on them I thought on how many they were.

When I was finished fighting them I rush to the palace were there Queen was I made it to the door and hear her saying "how will stop me now" with a laughter in her

I bashed the doors down and shouted "I will" with a smile on me I was just merely distracting her while Twilight got the love couple to kiss and used there magic to push the changeling away.

As everypony ran towards Calestia I went on the stage and saw everypony in the room looking at me I cleared my throat and spoken "my name is James and I am the son of god" after saying that they all bowed there head I just rolled my eyes

"Can I see the element of harmony please" the six girls came up to me "listen I made the elements of harmony to protect the galaxy but I needed a team to take them that why I have now chosen yous to be that team"

They all looked at each other's and then back to me with a surprised looked on them by now a golden sword appeared out of no were "rainbow Dash" she slowly walked up to my I lean the sword on to her "you are a loyal to your family to your friends and to your princess for whom I am proud to call you the element of loyalty".

She backs off "Applejack" she did the same as Rainbow Dash "Applejack you are honest to your family and friend and to your princess for whom I am honoured to call you element of honesty" she that went back to her spot.

"Pinkie pie" I saw her hoping up to me "you keep your friends cheered up and the most saddest days you keep everypony happy with laughter in them for that I am happy to call you the element of laughter" she hoped back words than forwards.

"Rarity" I looked at her she walked up with her head held high like a rich class pony "you are generosity even though you may seem strict about fashion but you do give to pony that you care about the most which I am proud to call you element of generosity oh I also fix your tail that night". She walked back with her head bowed down.

"Fluttershy" she very slowly but shy came forward to me "Fluttershy you are a caring pony you face big animals that you are scared of you help them and you also help a pony I need even though you are shy which I am very proud for you to be called the element of caring" she backed off.

"and last but not lest Twilight" she came up to me "you are the most powerful one alive here on this planet you help your friends with magic even though you still have a long way to learn it for I am horned to call you element of magic" she returned to her friends

"There is one more thing left I can't force yous to be this team note this though once you accept it you will outlive everypony here or until yous get killed so make this choice very careful" I watch them all thinking in their heads.

They all then put there hooves together and said with pride in them "we accept it".

Calestia then said to the girls "I think yous have a real wedding to put on now"

The next day the wedding went through without any problems at the party Luna came landing next to me she whispered into me ear "what do you say we go someplace privet" I smiled at this and followed her to her room I guess you could use your imagination at this point.

(Authors note)

The next chapter is going to be a happy one so get ready for it


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

It's been a few months now and the grand galloping gala was on tonight but I was worried about what was going to happen in two days' time because my army would be arriving here to stop my brothers army while I would take my brother on I was interrupted by Luna coming in my room

"Are you ready yet to go" she had a smile on her and lay on my bed

"Almost" as I was placing the finish touch on I turned to face Luna I could tell something was bothering her "what's wrong Luna love tell me" I sat next to her

She looked into my eyes and sigh "well promise me you won't get mad" I nodded "well I went to the doctors and well it turns out I am pregnant with twins" she looked away from my.

I place a hoof to her chin and turned her head to me "that's wonderful news love" I hugged into her and place the biggest smile I could ever do "now let's go to this party and enjoy this wonderful night". We made our way down to the hall.

When we entered everypony there bowed their heads as I walked pass them with Luna close to me as we taken to the dance floor to a nice tune

As it finish I looked into Luna's eyes I kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a black box "Luna will you marring me"

I saw that Luna was shocked and surprised as well she looked around the room where everpony was looking at us I saw her sister nodding to her to say yes she then looked at me "yes I will" she hugged into me I place the golden braclet around her hoof it was pure gold with a red diamond on it.

We enjoyed the rest of the night off by dancing at a few music and meet a few ponies that I didn't like because they were rich class any way as time went by Luna felt very tired so we thought it was best to go to bed

I reached her bed room she said that I can sleep in the same room not that kind of idea yous just to sleep the now.

(Author note)

Sorry its short but I couldn't think of any think else to write but the next chapter is going to get a lot of fighting in it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

It's been two days now that me and Luna was engaged as I woken up to the beautiful sun that was in the sky but then something hit me my army would be arriving today. So I got out of bed for the day after grabbing a quick breakfast. I meet Calestia in the corridor "princess Calestia would you like to come and see the heavens army that will fight

"Yes I would love to come" I saw her smile

As we were In this huge open field a teleported opened up and came out the army marching proud wearing white and gold armour followed by the tanks then the artillery and finally the jets that would fight in the sky

I could see that Calastia was amazed by it all as I said good bye to her and watched her left we all got ready for the fight that might hopeful end this dark war between me and my evil brother.

Two hours later I could see my brothers army coming into view as they got closer the artillery started ponding shelf into their ranks but they still kept getting close then the troops and machine guns letting there bullets go into them. Eventually my army started rushing into them as the two army crashed into each other.

The tanks kept firing shooting any other tanks getting near the artillery the jets were dodging other jets and firing rockets knocking the enemies jets out of the time went by the guns finally became silence.

"Stephen's army has surrender they are defeated" me and Stephen heard over the radio as we stud in silence in an another place

"Are you ready to give up brother" I tried one more to give him a second chance in life

"Hahaha never" he then charged forward to me with his sword out

I drew my sword out we then crashed into each other knocking us back I fired a fire ball at him he dogged it barley he then fired a light ball at me I moved to the left but was hit in the head I was on the ground I tried to knock him down but he taken to the sky I followed him we were sending punch after punch into each other blood was being seen.

We landed down to the ground breathing heavily "please brother stop this now" I tried one last time but failed

He teleported behind me and managed to brake one of my leg I went to the ground in pain and I looked and noticed Luna was standing there with tears coming down "ha she can watch you bleed to death now" he pulled a sword just above me

I just laid there thinking about everything I just did but I wasn't going to give up I managed to put this metal lock on his chest he dropped his sword and tried to get it off but thin a golden cage appeared around him and pulled in into the ground I was now closing my eyes.

When I woke up I found that I was in a hospital bed I saw Luna in the same room she saw me she hugged me "okay what happen to my army" I asked in concern

"They cleaned up the mess and they then went back home" Luna had tears coming down I hugged into her.

Its been three days now and I was aloud out the hospital now I walked to the palace there was a party saying "welcome back James" there was music, food, and some presents I was happy really happy as the day started to end I went to bed because I was still tiered a lot.

(Author note)

Well there's only one last chapter now


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(Another's notes)

This is it the happy chapter now if you feel like crying then be my gest

It's been three months now after my brothers defeat now as I was standing the hall waiting for Luna to arrive this was the wedding day for me and Luna my father was doing the talk I was really nervous with sweat coming down me until I heard the music starting playing I looked around and saw how beautiful she was in her white wedding dress she reached the front we faced my father who began talking.

I wasn't really paying attention to him until he asked me I turn to see Luna and said "I do".

He then said the same thing to Luna "I do" he then said that we may kiss we closed in for a kiss and our lips meet everypony cheered and clapped there hooves together we made our way to the balcony to see a huge crowd cheering for us

We were in the gardens me and Luna were dancing first I saw Calastia was crying then every other pony joined in the dance as the music finished me and Luna kissed once more

We made our way to the carriage that was waiting for us to take us on our honeymoon we waved off Luna had thrown her flower Rarity pushed a couple mare out of the way and shouted "MINES"

We left the place for our honeymoon.

Now you know the story of me but don't worry this isn't the last time you will hear from me

(Authors notes)

I know it dead short I couldn't think of any other ideas now but don't worry part two is coming out to a fanfic near you


End file.
